


who comes too fast the first time they do it together

by ennaih (aquandrian)



Series: Death Trooper AU [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Death Trooper AU, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquandrian/pseuds/ennaih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cos onstraysod said: As long as we’re down here in the gutter, would you like to field this question??</p>
    </blockquote>





	who comes too fast the first time they do it together

**Author's Note:**

> Cos onstraysod said: As long as we’re down here in the gutter, would you like to field this question??

Oh yeah, no, it’s Jyn. 

He’s been teasing her and teasing her for weeks, possibly two months now. What was first Imperial coldness had turned into glints of amusement, little half-smiles, quiet asides of professional appreciation. Then the little touches of gloved hand against hand, a wry joke, deeply sarcastic observation. He had reeled her in with every damned weapon in his personal arsenal – humour, intellect, simmering physicality – until the mere sweep of his idiotic cape as he turned got her all hot in her armour. And then it was merely a matter of when and how and would he actually respond or had she got it all horribly wrong?

She hadn’t. 

When she did kiss him, it wasn’t in some heat of battle, fury of an argument, not even some wildly romantic improbable setting. They had been in his office, going over maps, plotting out a mission and plan of attack. And he had said something absurd and adorable, something about an army of little duck-sized horses. She’d laughed and laughed, loving the way he was grinning at the map, his eyes sparkling. He was so completely like and unlike himself, so much a series of wonderful revelations and endlessly fascinating.

So she’d leaned in without thinking and pressed her lips to his. Maybe she had meant it in innocence, an impulsive gesture of appreciation. But then he’d taken a startled breath in, his slim lips parting against hers. Then she’d realised the sweetness of the curve of his mouth, and tasted him. And he’d gripped her arms and kissed her back, kissed her so deep and drugging that there was nothing but his mouth and his hands and she climbing into his lap, her hands in his hair. He stole all her air, that seemed weirdly right, but then she was stealing all of his coldness, til he was all heat, relentless relentless until she was moaning and coming, trembling and coming, shaking with so much pleasure, shocked by the intensity of him and the responsiveness of her own flesh.

Yeah, she came when they first kissed. 

He came the first time they trained together. All over her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://directororsonwelleskrennic.tumblr.com/post/148216027412/the-only-otp-question).


End file.
